


The cliche awkward parental meeting

by RileySpencer



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward first meeting, First Meeting, M/M, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 13:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8491522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySpencer/pseuds/RileySpencer
Summary: That awkward moment when you do something in front of your boyfriend's dad before you even get to introduce yourself.  (This one of my older fics I'm transporting to AO3)





	

His Dad had been in New York for a total of 16 hours so far, in that time they had a nice dinner, roamed the streets of New York for a little while with Kurt pointing out places that served really good food that his dad could eat, slept, and talked about Lima. And now Kurt was giving his dad a tour of his school.

“And this is where Cassandra psychologically and physically tortures her students while looking amazing,” Kurt pointed out his dance room to his dad, he’d been showing him around campus for the past half hour, showing him the various class rooms and clubs he was a part of, he was going to take him to the Adam’s Apples meeting after this, finally get his dad to meet his boyfriend.

Now, it wasn’t that Kurt had intentional not mentioned Adam yet. It just hadn’t come up. Plus the relationship was still so knew that wasn’t even really sure how to define it yet, much less explain it to his dad.

“Busy place, kiddo,” Burt was referring to the multitude of students buzzing past them.

“It is, but it’s amazing. I really like it here,” his dad smiled at him, saying he was glad that Kurt had finally found a place to fit in.

“Now you definitely have to show me your workplace, I may not know anything about fashion but your boss sounds like she’s really taken care of you here so I wanna meet her.”

“And you will, but first there’s a special club I need-” Kurt was cut off by a figure darting into his line of site and wrapping their arms around his waist before picking him up and spinning him around.

He braced himself on Adam’s arms, laughter escaping him as he yelled out his boyfriends name.

“That’s me,” Adam grinned as he set Kurt down, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

“Hey,” Kurt gave Adam a quick hug as his dad cleared his throat.

They turned towards Burt to see him with raised eyebrows and his arms crossed, waiting for an explanation. Kurt could see the amusement shining in his dad's eyes, he hid it well but Kurt had years of practice in spotting it.

Adam however, had not.

“Oh, hello, my name’s Adam,” Adam reached his hand out.

“Burt, Kurt’s dad,” he introduced himself as he squeezed Adam’s hand.

Adam’s eyes widened as his body froze, an almost comically shocked expression plastered on his face. It took him a moment but eventually Adam snapped out of it and started to stumble over his words.

“Oh. I. Hello I’m, oh dear this is a bit awkward, um, I’m Kurt’s, I mean, has he?” Adam turned to Kurt for help but Kurt just looked away and tried not to laugh, he had never seen Adam so flustered before, so lost for words.

Adam’s hand rose to scratch the back of his head, his beanie musing the hair sticking out of the front in the process.

“Has Kurt mentioned me?” He finally settled on after a few moments of silence.

“He has not, who are you exactly.”

“Well sir, I’m Adam Crawford, senior here at NYADA and captain of the Adam’s apples.” Adam did his best not to stumble over his words, he felt like his heart was beating in his throat. He was not prepared to be meeting parental figures today! “I’m also dating your son.”

“I’d hope so after that little display,” Burt continued to narrow his eyes at Adam, “tell me something Adam, what are your intentions with my son?”

“Intentions? Well sir,” Adam cleared his throat to give himself a moment to gather his thoughts, “Well I’m hoping to be a part of his life for as long as I can and show him just how special he really is, basically.”

Burt seemed to accept this as an answer and smiled at the still nervous senior in front of him.

“Alright then, break that promise and I’ll hunt you down and shoot you,” He said with a smile on his face. “Now where can a guy get something to eat around here?

“He’s kidding right?” Adam whispered into Kurt’s ear as Burt looked around for a sign.

Kurt smiled at Adam and kissed him on the cheek, “Just try and keep your promise and you won’t have to find out.”

“Oh. Okay then.”


End file.
